Part 5: One Fatherly Vampire and One Fatherly Human
by KnifePenguin
Summary: Two fathers bond together while their sons went frolicking somewhere. Things were all normal and fine but Bob just had to ask didn't he. "What do vampires like to do in their spare time?" A branch story to my Little Vampire fanfiction seri
1. What Vampires Do in Their Spare time

It was summer vacation for Tony and the boy had begged his father to let him spend it at the vampire's new castle. Well, he can't really stop himself from giving in to those puppy eyes. His son really enjoyed Gregory and Rudolph's company and spent a lot of time talking to them through video chats when they were apart. Really, they were the best of friends.

"Thanks so much dad, I love ya!" Tony glomped his father, making the older man grunted in pain, and then scurried off to the entrance of the new vampire castle with his suitcase.

He didn't even get the chance to say I love you back. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, a fond smile on his face. He certainly was cheerier than before.

He was about to turn and head back to the car when he heard a deep voice that sounded like the sound equivalent of dark chocolate.

"Going so soon, human?"

With a shout, he turned around to face the older vampire with wide eyes, his hand on his heart to stop it from beating out of his chest. It was Frederick.

"Don't DO that!" he grumbled and crossed his arms, giving the vampire a small glare.

"Don't do what? Greet you?" The vampire raised a single perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"That wasn't greeting. That was you scaring a decade out of my lifespan." the human sighed and rubbed his temples. He was never going to be used to the vampire.

"Well, you were leaving so soon. You've only just arrived." the vampire floated closer and waved a pale, smooth hand to the castle, "Why not stay a few minutes? Surely you are tired from your flight on your... airplane."

The human glanced from the castle, to the trail leading back to his car, and back to the vampire. He wasn't really sure what to do, but the other man was right. He was actually exhausted. He never really went well with planes.

"Sure, I can stay for a night or two."

The vampire smirked, a hint of a fang peeking out from his somehow red lips, and with that same voice he said, "Perfect." he gently took his hand into his own and allowed the both of them to fly into the castle.

"Whoa!" he quickly grabbed onto the master vampire, started by the sudden height between him and the safe, safe ground.

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" Gregory asked politely, a teapot cradled in between his hands.

"If it's real tea, sure." he joked, but apparently the other vampire didn't get it since he just stared with another raised brow. "Ah, yeah. I'd like some. Thanks." it was hard to communicate with him, wasn't it?

With a huff, the vampire gracefully poured tea into a delicate cup. How was he able to put such fluid motions with every single movement? Was it vampire thing? Were they all able to move that way? How did he even know how to make tea in the first place? Didn't they like live on blood? Did they even have a kitchen?

There were so many questions running through his mind that he was barely able to register the fact that Frederick was handing him the cup of tea.

"O-oh, uh, thanks." he quickly took it into his hands, flinching a bit when the cup's heat stung his palms.

"Humans are rather jumpy creatures, aren't they?" mused Frederick, his blood-red eyes gazing his body from top to bottom. It was rather unnerving.

"I guess so?" any human being would be scared around a creature that's supposed to feed on human blood.

What continued afterward was an awkward silence, broken once in a while with him sipping his tea. It was so hard to look at the vampire with how Frederick was just staring at him so intensely.

"S-so... what do you think the boys are doing?" he asked in order to start a conversation. The silence was suffocating.

"I think they're enjoying themselves quite well," Frederick replied almost immediately, his face expression not changing.

"Oh, really? Why do you think so?"

"You can't hear anything, can you?" Frederick looked at him with judging eyes, his gaze flickering from the ceiling.

"Hear what?" to say that he was confused would be an understatement.

"They're having a lot of fun right now." was his bland and absolutely empty reply.

"Is that so...?"

and then once again, another awkward silence.

"So, um... I'm curious, what are vampires really like?" somebody better give him a fruit basket for how hard he's trying to make an actual conversation with the man. He was starting to regret saying that he was going to be staying for a few nights.

Frederick brushed his fingers against his chin, his eyes looking up in thought. His slick black hair glistened with the candles' light as he crossed his leg and leaned back against the armchair in a relaxing manner.

Was everything about this guy attractive? Is that like a vampire thing? He was almost jealous. Almost.

"I'm not sure how to describe vampires for a human such as yourself."

"Oh, well. What do vampires like to do in their spare time?" he asked, placing his cup of tea near his lips as he readied to take another sip.

"Fucking." And there went the tea.

He spits out his tea, letting it spill over the laced table cover and sprinkle over the vampire. What did he just say!?

"W-what!?" he stared at the vampire dumbfounded, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

The vampire had his eyes closed, an annoyed expression on his face. Slowly, he took out a silk handkerchief from the inside of his vest and wiped the tea from his face. Frederick threw away the kerchief and grimaced at the tea-stained suit he was wearing.

"You are quite the sputtering human, aren't you." he commented. Was he really not going to say anything else?

"Can you repeat what you just said before tha-" but he was interrupted when the vampire began to strip off his suit, "W-what are you doing!?" he screeched flustered and surprised.

Frederick looked up and gave him a small glare, "I'm removing my stained suit?" he placed the jacket on the said of his armchair and sighed, now only wearing his waistcoat as his outer layer.

He steamed red and wanted to slap himself for reacting so weirdly. "R-right..." he coughed into his hand and wiped the remains of the tea dribbling down his chin.

Frederick had his legs crossed and his chin resting on the tips of his knuckles. His eyes had a new shine to them, and his lip quirked as if he found something amusing.

"What are you looking at?" he finally found that courage to say.

"It's interesting. Perhaps this was what my sons have mentioned." he stood up and floated closer until he was able to hold his face in his soft hands. "Humans certainly have interesting reactions towards a vampire's appearance."

"What?" that seemed to be all he was saying lately.

"Tell, me, human. Do you find me attractive?" his eyes were half-lidded, red eyes glowing brightly with the force of his gaze, and lips parted to reveal sharp fangs.

"Y-yeah...?" was all he squeaked out.

"Interesting." the vampire repeated. "You smell absolutely delightful right now. I had thought that humans were appalled by the idea of the same sex engaging in coitus."

"C-coitus? What even is that?" God, he felt so stupid right now.

Frederick allowed an amused smirk to grace his features, his fingers slipped away from his cheeks leaving a burning feeling. "Sexual intercourse."

He was not gay for a vampire right now. Nope. No way. Nada. He was married to a human woman. Granted, he was bi, but that's all in the past.

"I'm n-not attracted to you in that way!" he yelled, standing up and trying to meet his height, but the vampire was like two inches taller than him so that was difficult.

He raised a single brow, the same smirk still on his face, "Is that so?" he chuckled, a sound so heavenly perfect to his ears, and said, "Because your scent says the opposite." the vampire leaned in closer and slipped a hand around the human's waist, "Where you not the one who asked what vampires usually did in their spare time?"

His brain was so close to short-circuiting and completely shutting down. "I-I did ask that but-"

He was cut off when Frederick's lips ghosted over his, "Don't you want to know the answer?"

His eyes were swirling, his cheeks were flushed red, steam was smoking from his ears, and all he could stutter out was a quiet squeak of, "W-what?"


	2. Just Say Yes

Tony suddenly paused in swiping through the images inside of Rudy's pad. He looked around the room, his ears perking. Gregory and Rudy gave him a look, both of them half-naked on the same bed.

"What is it?" asked Gregory as he put his book aside to rub Tony's lower back gently.

"No... I just have a feeling that something weird is about to happen." he scratched his head and rolled over onto Rudy's lap.

The two vampires froze at that sentence.

Rudy looked at his big brother, eyes widening and sweat beginning to form on his brow. _'You think he can hear it?'_ Gregory shook his head and swallowed, his eyes twitching at the thought.

They looked back at their beloved human and shivered slightly.

 _'Scary...'_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

"Y-y-y-y-y-you know what I think that I can still catch the flight back to America." he stuttered, shaking as he was being cornered at the edge of a room that he was thrown in.

"Perhaps... but why should you?" Frederick crossed his arms and tilted his head back, exposing his pale, sexy (how can a neck be sexy!?) neck. He closed one eye slowly, as if in a wink, and gave a fond smirk.

"Well, because, uh, you k-know, I don't want to be a-an inconvenience!" he tried to look around for anything that he can use to escape, but there was nothing within arms reach.

The vampire got rid of his necktie and unbuttoned his waistcoat. With every button undone, he took another step forward. "An inconvenience? Why! Far from it! If anything, you are convenient."

Guess he had no other choice.

"EXCUSE ME!" he tried to slip through the vampire's left side where his left hand was occupied with unbuttoning, but in the next few seconds, he immediately regretted his actions.

"Whoa now!" with one smooth (fucking BEAUTIFUL) turn, Frederick had his right arm hooked around his waist. This allowed him to throw him on top of the bed behind him. "Wouldn't want you leaving so early now, do we?" he crawled onto the soft covers, the bed dipping under his weight, and trapped him underneath his body.

"Let me go! We're not supposed to be doing this!" he struggled to get out of the vampire prison, but Frederick only had to grab his wrists and hold them above his head to keep him restrained.

"Shhhh..." Frederick leaned in and closed his eyes, shaking breaths brushing against his lips. "You don't want your son to hear you now, do you? He's right in the next room."

He froze, his breath caught in his lungs. "W-what?"

* * *

"Please, please, PLEASE give me the earphones, Tony!" begged Rudy while he made grabbing motions for the earphones that Tony had in his ears.

"Why!? You said just a while ago that I can watch my favorite series with them in peace!" Tony kicked Rudy in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"How about this..." smiled Gregory, his hands moving to caress Tony's bare shoulders. "You give me the earphones."

"NO!" Tony pushed the both of them out of the bed. "What's wrong with you guys!"

Rudy clutched his stomach, trying to breathe in and out, "You don't u-understand!" he wheezed.

"Love, you really don't have a spare?" Gregory's voice was about to crack, and his eyes were beginning to look desperate.

"Oh, fuck off!"

* * *

"What is it that you don't like about this...?" whispered Frederick as he nuzzled his cheek.

"Apparently, you vampires have different moral standards because for humans THIS IS CALLED ADULTERY and RAPE! You know that you have a WIFE right!?" he was already straight up steaming.

Frederick sighed and used one hand to rub his forehead with the heel of his palm, "This is going to be difficult... unlike vampire women I won't be able to hypnotize you into consenting."

"You forced me into this room and are currently holding me down against my will... and YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME _CONSENTING_!?" he tried to knee the guy in the gut, but with incredible speed, Frederick only moved his arm to block it with his forearm.

"Believe it or not, I want to be a gentleman towards yo-"

"GENTLEMAN MY ASS!"

Frederick's facial expression went from annoyed to a sudden terrifying glare. This caused him to shut up immediately.

"At least try it first before you begin to hate it." Frederick moved to his neck and breathed in his scent, "I can smell your rage... but underneath it all I am aware that you are trying to hide your lust towards me."

"N-no!" it's true. I mean, how can you just not feel attracted to a vampire? A _sexy_ vampire? That's like on the most difficult thing to do. Even a frickin _lesbian_ will admit the guy can make her consider going bi. "I will never say yes to this. You can't convince me. Do whatever you want but I will NEVER succumb to your witchcraft or magic spells or hypnotizing red eyeba-MPH!?"

Frederick stopped him mid-rant with a soft kiss. There was no tongue. Just his lips pressing against his own so gently. After a few seconds, he parted.

"How was it?" he asked, face blank.

Yeah, he was broken. You can't expect him to answer that.

The vampire chuckled (FUCKING _CHUCKLED_ ), and whispered in such a low voice, "How about we try that again?" he paused.

It took him a while to realize that he was waiting for his reply (he wasn't just going to force it?). It was then that he did the most stupid thing possible.

He nodded his head.

"Perfect..." a red gleam shined in Frederick's eyes.

The vampire's hands brushed against his jaw, urging him to open his mouth. When he obeyed, in one smooth motion, the vampire's mouth enveloped him with a kiss, his tongue diving inside to have a taste of him.

Tony gasped into the kiss. He closed his eyes, brows furrowed together. It felt so _hot_. He could hear their tongues lapping against each other as he kissed the man back. He could feel him rubbing against his own, feel him exploring and caressing the roof of his mouth.

Frederick let go of his hands, moving them to slowly smooth down from his chest to his waist, to his hips, and down to his legs.

The vampire pushed him down harsher, his knee moving to go in between his legs. The kiss was slow, sensual, and absolutely heart-stopping, but then he changed it. He _deepened_ it. He nibbled on his lips, pulled the soft pink, and sucked on his tongue. Then he did the most _heavenly_ thing.

He ground his hips against his own.

"Ah!" he moaned at the feeling.

"Shhh..." Frederick peppered kisses on his cheek, neck, and collarbone. "Be quiet... Tony will hear you. Come, take this off." he pulled the t-shirt until his upper body was bare. "I'll take good care of you if you say yes..." he moved to tweak one of his nipples.

He bit his lips, trying his best to keep his voice in.

Frederick bit back a groan as he grounded both of their groins together, feeling the spark of pleasure course through him. He panted and moved to unbutton his white dress shirt (why did he have to wear a three-piece suit?!).

When the vampire stripped off the only thing keeping him from being topless, he was almost afraid to open his eyes.

DAMN SON.

The vampire let out an airy laugh. "Why so embarrassed?" he moved to get rid of the hands he used to cover his eyes. "Do you want to touch me?" he asked, eyes half-lidded and staring into his own without any fear.

"I-I-I-I..." what was he supposed to answer to that? Damn it! Why was he acting like such a virgin!?

The vampire unbuttoned the human's pants and moved lower. "I can take care of you so well... so much more than this. If you just say yes then I will do anything it takes to please you."

"W-what are you doing?" he actually knew what he was about to do BUT WHAT WAS HE ABOUT TO _DO_!?

"I'm attempting to give you pleasure." with a smirk, the vampire got rid of his underwear, revealing how hard he was.

"W-what!? No! Nonononoononono don't do that!" he seemed to have regained his senses for a moment and tried to sit up, but then... well. He downed it all in one fucking go. "Hah!" he tipped his head back and slapped a hand over his mouth.

The vampire hummed, causing such sweet vibrations. He sucked and flicked his tongue on the tip, digging into the top. He sucked and swallowed, all the way _down_. DO VAMPIRES HAVE NO GAG REFLEX!?

"Ah! Hah..!" his hands somehow made their way to the vampire's dark locks, their grip occasionally getting tighter with each and every hard suck. "So close!"

Frederick removed his dick from his mouth with a loud and lewd 'pop' and smirked. "I'm sorry, love, but I'm not going to let you cum."

"But why!" he whined. He already went this far!

The vampire's hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping it at such a _slow_ and _agonizing_ pace. "There's so much more we can do that would make you cry out in pleasure." he leaned in and nibbled on his ear, "If you would just say yes, that is."

A painful sob broke out from his mouth when the vampire suddenly quickened his pace. He suddenly saw _stars_ when he bit into his shoulder (not hard enough to make his skin bleed).

" _Yes_! Please! Yes!"

Frederick grinned, his fangs shining. "Perfect."

* * *

"TONY. TONY I SWEAR. GIVE ME THE EARPHONES OR I'M LEAVING THIS ROOM!" Rudy was so close to strangling his lover.

Gregory was muttering to himself with crazy eyes, trying his best to block out the sounds by covering his ears but there was no use.

"WHY!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHY YOU WANT THEM SO BAD!?" Tony was struggling under the younger vampire's hold.

Suddenly, the both of them froze, eyes twitching.

"FUCK IT!"

In a flash, the both of them were floating out of the room.


	3. You'll be back

He struggled to keep his breaths even (which wasn't easy when there was a hot vampire fingering you), hands on his mouth as he lied on his back. His legs were spread open, shame flooding through his entire body as red as the blood flushing his face.

"You'll be alright..." whispered Frederick as he inserted a third finger. He caressed his inner thigh with his free hand, his eyes glowing around the room's darkness as he focused on pleasuring his partner.

He bit his tongue when Frederick curled his fingers. If he held his breath any more than this he was sure he would suffocate. He shivered at the slow way that the vampire moved his fingers inside and out.

The vampire leaned in and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. "Are you ready? Do you want to continue?" he asked. There was something so attractive about how he was always asking for his permission to move further.

He was going to think it through a little more, but... he had already done this much. It would be such a shame to stop now.

The human nodded and locked his arms around Frederick's neck, closing his eyes in preparation.

"Alright, then." the vampire removed his fingers, leaving him feeling so empty inside. Frederick's right arm moved to spread his legs further as he settled closer in the middle. The vampire closed his eyes and leaned in close enough until their lips were just a hair's breath away from each other.

He felt something hot and _big_ poking at his entrance.

He closed his eyes shut and tightened his hold around the vampire. He had to admit, he was nervous. Was it going to hurt? It has been so long since he had bottomed and he wasn't sure if he can handle it again so soon. Granted, Frederick had taken his sweet time in preparing him, but three fingers and THIS was a big difference!

"Breathe..." Frederick placed his lips on his. He invited his tongue inside of his mouth making the kiss deeper.

It was hard to breathe when he was literally sucking the air out of him. Sometimes the things that this vampire said didn't make any sense. Sometimes he would whisper random things that make his ears turn red just so that he could distract him from the pain. He does little things like kissing his neck and licking his ear. Man, Frederick had such a way with wo-FUCK!

He screamed when the vampire had suddenly _slammed_ everything inside in one go.

"N-no!" he shivered underneath, his chin hooking over the vampire's pale shoulder and tears pricking his eyes. His grip on the vampire was tightening with every second the pain went through his senses. "I don't- it hurts!"

"Shhhh..." it was as if his grip didn't at all faze the vampire even though it was supposed to be painful. All he did was caress his lower back. "It won't hurt in a bit... just wait, love." and then he started moving... slowly.

"P-please!" he gasped at the feeling, little tears flowing down as he blinked them away.

The vampire was holding him as close as he could. Their clothes were already scattered all over the floor, so there was nothing stopping them from touching every inch of skin on their bodies. Their chests just melded together perfectly, the two of them just the right size for each other.

"Ah! Hah...!" he moaned with every slow-paced thrust the vampire made inside of him. He pressed his cheek against the vampire's collarbone, trying to hide his face at the same time muffle his moans.

In... out... in... out... God, it was too _slow_! He could feel a small drop of saliva making a trail down his mouth. It felt so good that he couldn't stop himself from leaving trails of red using his nails down the vampire's pale back.

He could hear the vampire's uneven breaths from behind him. Frederick had his head tipped forward, his slick back hair ruffled from previous events and now covering his face. It was obvious that the vampire didn't find this enough to be satisfied.

"S-stop!" he managed to stutter in between moans.

The vampire lets go of his embrace, forcing the human to lie back down completely. "Do you really want me to stop?" his eyes were glowing red, his expression was absolutely heart-stopping (in more ways than one). "What if I do this?" he rocked his hips and _slammed_ inside of him.

He let out a high-pitched moan, moving his hand closer to his mouth to bite down hard.

"What if... ugh... what if I was faster?" Frederick quickened his pace, one hand holding his right hand and the other keeping his hips elevated. "What if it was harder?" he made his thrusts harsher, rubbing his insides so perfectly.

He continued doing so until he was an incoherent mess of moans and screams underneath all of him.

"Do you still want me to stop?" the vampire was panting, groaning with every hard thrust he made inside of him. "Even when I do this?" he rolled his hips, hitting a spot that made him see _stars_.

He was no longer in pain. He was drowning in pleasure.

He shook his head, eyes shut and mouth gurgling with moans. "D-don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Don't close your eyes... look only at me." the vampire rubbed his cheek. When he opened his eyes he was met with such a sight.

Desperate red eyes fogged with pleasure as they glowed slightly in the dark. Perfect hair had messed up into something completely _sexy_ over his face. Sweat dripped down his forehead with every thrust he made, his tongue making a move to lick his dry... absolutely _tempting_ lips.

He decided to just fuck it and pulled the vampire closer for a sweet kiss.

They clashed tongues, their breaths mingling with each other as they each had a taste of each other.

When the kiss finally broke, the vampire chuckled at the sight of his new human.

Eyes absolutely glazed as if he wasn't able to comprehend anything other than the dick he was shoving inside of his asshole. The mouth that was releasing loud moans, no longer paying any mind to the fact that someone might catch them. His lips were red and bruised with all the sucking and biting the vampire did.

He loomed over his over his human, not stopping his thrusts, and placed a hand on the headboard to support himself.

"You look absolutely... _delicious_."

The way the human was rocking back and forth on the bed due to the forces of his thrusts, the way the human raised his arms begging him to come closer, the way the human sobbed at the pleasure that the vampire was able to give him. It was all so appetizing.

His eyes shone with a new want. He bared his fangs, hovering closer to the bare neck of his human. His senses were flooded with the scent and feeling of pleasure that came from the human himself. It was so close to tipping him over the edge.

With one more powerful thrust that had the human tipping his head back with a scream... he bit down. _Hard._

If he was seeing stars before, he was seeing the entire universe now.

Frederick's pace had slowed down, but he rolled his hips so well that his dick was able to rub against that spot so perfectly. It was driving him _insane_. However, that wasn't the one that made him feel like he was hurling through the gates of heaven. No. It was the feeling of his blood being sucked out of his neck.

He knew that he was supposed to be hurting, but it was the exact opposite. It felt so _good_!

With every suck and every ounce of blood that left his system, he was left feeling so faint. He mind began to fog, nothing was making sense to him other than the fact that he was still being fucked so good and literally being drained of his blood.

Before he knew it, Frederick bit down even harder, sucking another flow of blood, and slamming his dick deeper inside of his ass hitting his sweet spot dead on.

He came with a scream.

He collapsed on the bed, panting hard. He was too tired to move any part of his body let alone put enough energy to open his eyes.

Frederick licked his neck just above his wound, letting his saliva do its work. In a few licks, his wound was already nonexistent, with only a drop of blood left as proof (but the vampire got rid of that too with pleasure).

Frederick had finished off at the same time as his human did. Now, he was moving the brown hair away from the human, a satisfied smirk on his face as he moved to lie down sideways, his other arm supporting his weight.

"Was it good?" he whispered in a low voice, eyes half open and lips so close to the human's ear.

All he did was turn to his side and nuzzled into the vampire's neck, his hands resting on his pale chest. In response, Frederick wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him closer. When he was sure that he was comfortable with his position, the human nodded.

"Perfect..." said the vampire, his lips coming to place a soft kiss on the human's forehead.

* * *

"You know dad, it's a little weird that you stayed an entire week with me here before leaving," commented Tony as he walked his father back to their car. "Usually you would just stay for a second and then head back home to America."

"Ah, well, you know. I realized that we didn't really have enough time to explore the place when you were younger... with all the vampire hunters and stuff." his father laughed nervously.

"Oh... is that so?" Tony had a curious tone in his voice but he didn't say anything else after that.

The two of them arrived at the car. It was still at the exact same place it was when they arrived.

"Well, safe trip, dad." Tony was going to stay here for another three weeks or so. He gave his father a wave and then looked up at the night sky where his two boyfriends were hovering about.

"Thanks, son." he started the engine to the car and watched as Gregory and Rudy flied Tony back into the castle. He was about to press on the pedal to have it move until he felt a shiver run down his back.

Startled, he turned to look at the castle for one last time, only to see Frederick gazing at him as he floated in front of the moon.

His face flamed in red. He was watching him! He was about to flip him off (with no real feelings of course) when the vampire gave him a wink.

"Fuck you!" he yelled fuming as he stepped on his gas pedal and drove off.

Frederick laughed and floated down to the ground to watch his human lover speed away. "He'll be back." he smiled to himself.

* * *

 **NEXT CHRISTMAS VACATION**

"What? You want to stay with me there for an entire two weeks?" Tony was baffled.

His father rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Th-there's still a few tourist spots that I haven't been able to get to!"


End file.
